whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Adana de Sforza
Adana di Sforza, is one of the founders of the Camarilla and was the Justicar to her clan for many years. She occupies a position within the Inner Circle. Biography The Elder Brujah is a petite blonde with narrow blue eyes and sharp features. Her hair is so blond it is almost white. Adana wears men's clothes of a rakish cut; one expects her to speak with a swashbuckler's accent. She acts as something of a devil's advocate, encouraging change – but not blind change. Adana often maneuvers others into declaring their positions so she may then adopt an opposing stance. Throughout the Convention of Thorns, she spoke out at odd moments, sometimes disrupting almost-agreed upon solutions, in order to challenge her fellow Cainites' perceptions and beliefs. She served as the first Brujah Justicar and moved to the New World in the 1770s, involving herself in the American Revolutionary War, while picking up the political ideology of . She has also made several enemies among the Sabbat, forcing her to move constantly. Not much has been known of her in the present times. Sforza is said to have been a die-hard Promethean. It was because of her use of the Promethean term "archon" to describe an agent of the antediluvians that the position of archon gained its name. This was partially due to the fact that her childe, Eleanor deValois, accidentally used the word "archon" at the Convention of Thorns when she should have said "sheriff", the more popular term for agents of the Camarilla at the time. Eleanor apparently made this slip of the tongue due to Adana's rigorous instruction in Promethean ways. Trivia In the real world the House of Sforza was an Italian noble family who would rule over the Duchy of Milan during the 15th century. Their ascension followed the fall of the Visconti family, who may have been the house of Giangaleazzo. Character Stats , |clan = Brujah |sire = Losario |nature = Innovator |demeanor = Rebel |generation = 5th |embrace = 1093 CE |apparent age = Late 20s |physical = Strength 6, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 4 |mental = Perception 5, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 5, Brawl 7, Dodge 5, Empathy (Carousing) 4, Intimidation 5, Streetwise 4, Style 4, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Blind Fighting 3, Melee 7, Performance (Dancing, Music) 3, Ride 4, Stealth 3, Torture 4 |knowledges = Clan Knowledge (Brujah) 5, Kindred Lore 4, Linguistics 4, Politics 5 |disciplines = Celerity 4, Dominate 3, Fortitude 4, Obfuscate 2, Potence 7, Presence 4, Protean 4 |backgrounds = Allies 3, Contacts 3, Elder Status 3, Herd 4, Influence 3, Military Force 4, Resources 4, Retainers 5 |virtues = Conscience 2, Self-Control 3, Courage 5 |morality = Humanity 3 |willpower = 8 }} Gallery Adana de Sforza.jpg|Adana de Sforza VTES card. Art by Marian Churchland Adana GC.png|From the Giovanni Chronicles References Category:Brujah Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters Category:Justicars